


Unentdecktes Land

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Time, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Ob in der unschuldigen Zeit ihrer Jugend oder inmitten des Krieges, sie hatten sich immer geliebt. Und sie würden es wieder tun.Drei Kapitel über drei erste Male, drei vertraute und doch neu zu entdeckende Körper. Drei Mal tiefe Verbundenheit, über alle Widrigkeiten hinweg. (Pre-Serum Steve/Bucky, Post-Serum Steve/Bucky, Steve/Post-Winter-Soldier Bucky)





	1. Zeit der Unschuld

**Author's Note:**

> Vor dem Krieg. Vor dem Serum. Einfach nur Steve und Bucky.

Mit einem Schnaufen ließ Steve den Sack zu Boden fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ich bezahle dich nicht fürs Rumstehen, Rogers!“, blaffte es augenblicklich hinter ihm.

Steve verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss nur kurz die Seite wechseln, Chef“, murrte er, ohne sich umzusehen.

Mr. Sherwood trat neben ihn und musterte ihn abfällig von oben bis unten, während er an seiner Zigarette zog. Wütend biss Steve die Zähne zusammen, als ihn kurz darauf eine Rauchwolke einhüllte.

„Kannst froh sein, dass dein Kumpel dir gegenüber so scheißloyal ist. Wenn‘s nach mir ginge, wärst du schon hochkant rausgeflogen. Ladies wie dich können wir hier im Lager nicht gebrauchen. Aber da Barnes ja geht, wenn du gehst… Und auf den kann ich momentan nicht verzichten.“ Sherwood warf seine Zigarette neben Steve auf die Erde und wandte sich zum Ausgang. „Austreten, Rogers, Brandgefahr!“, rief er ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Oder reicht es noch nicht mal dafür?“

Steve ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wollte dem Mann gerade nachsetzen, als plötzlich von hinten jemand nach seinem Kartoffelsack griff und ihn hochhob.

„Vergiss das Arschloch“, sagte Bucky. Er warf sich den schweren Sack mühelos über die Schulter und trat die Zigarette aus.

„Das ist meiner“, knurrte Steve und machte Anstalten Bucky den Sack wieder abzunehmen.

„Ist der letzte“, entgegnete Bucky ungerührt. „Und da ich auf dem Karren mitfahren soll, um unseren Lohn für die Woche abzuholen, kann ich den auch einfach gleich mitnehmen.“

„Das kann ich genauso gut machen!“

„Bleib du mal besser hier! Ich kann mein Koffergrammophon vergessen, wenn du Sherwood heute noch ein paar Zähne ausschlägst. Und das Geld für deine neuen Schuhe kriegst du so auch nicht zusammen.“ Er sah prüfend in den Himmel, wo eine dunkelgraue Wolkendecke sich unheilvoll über der Stadt zusammenballte. Kein Luftzug bewegte sich und Buckys Haar kräuselte sich schweißfeucht im Nacken. „Das gibt noch ein Gewitter, kein Zweifel. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es noch ins Holly‘s, bevor es losbricht, und trinken da ein Bier, einverstanden?“

„Ich habe kein Geld“, murrte Steve missgelaunt.

Bucky verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Ich lade dich ein. Komm schon, Steve, ein kühles Bier nach Feierabend ist jetzt genau das richtige. Das hebt auch deine Laune.“

Steve brummte etwas, das anscheinend wage genug nach Einverständnis klang, sodass Bucky zufrieden grinste.

„Sehr gut! Ich bin sofort wieder da. Fang so lange keine Prügelei an, ja?“

Steve stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich warte dort drüben“, murmelte er und nickte mit dem Kinn zu einem der Lagerhäuser hinüber.

Er kickte wütend einen Stein aus dem Weg und wirbelte damit eine kleine Staubwolke auf. Der Regen hing bereits zum Schneiden dick in der Luft und Steve bezweifelte, dass sie es noch ins Holly‘s schaffen würden, ehe sie klitschnass waren. Nicht dass er besonders viel Wert darauf legte, seinen Feierabend damit zu verbringen, zuzusehen, wie Jenny, blond und vollbusig, die bei Holly‘s am Ausschank stand, sich Bucky mit schmachtendem Blick an den Hals warf. Er konnte Bucky keinen echten Vorwurf machen, es war nicht so, dass er sie besonders ermutigte, genauso wenig wie er Jenny genau genommen übel nehmen konnte, dass sie auf Bucky abfuhr, aber er hatte die Schnauze gründlich voll davon, dass sie ihn selbst regelmäßig ansah, als wäre er ein Insekt und ihr die Frage, was Bucky nur an ihm fand, allzu deutlich auf die Stirn geschrieben stand.

Gerade als er das Lagerhaus erreicht hatte, fielen die ersten Tropfen vom Himmel. Rasch öffnete Steve die Tür einen Spalt und schob sich hindurch, ehe der Himmel seine Schleusen vollends öffnete und all die Wassermassen, die in den letzten Monaten so schmerzlich vermisst worden waren, auf einmal auf New York niederzuprasseln schienen. Steve blinzelte kurz im abrupten Halbdunkel des Lagerhauses und setzte sich dann auf eine der große Holzkisten, um auf Bucky zu warten. Noch immer spürte er die Kartoffelsäcke in Armen, Beinen und Schultern, und so ließ er mit einem kleinen Laut der Erleichterung die Beine baumeln und rollte die Arme, um dem unausweichlichen Muskelkater vorzubeugen. Der Regen machte die heiße Luft zwar feuchter, aber kaum kühler, und Steve konnte der Vorstellung eines kalten Bieres allmählich immer mehr abgewinnen. Vielleicht konnte er Bucky ja dazu überreden, sich zwei Flaschen zu kaufen und an den Fluss zu gehen, sobald der Regen nachließ, allein und ohne Jenny oder jemand anderen, nur sie beide. Obwohl überreden vermutlich nicht einmal nötig war. Bucky würde ihn zwar mit seiner Ungeselligkeit ein wenig aufziehen, aber letztlich schien er nie etwas dagegen einzuwenden zu haben, die Gesellschaft anderer Steve zuliebe aufzugeben.

Ein Quietschen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Im nächsten Moment stand Bucky vor ihm und wischte sich durch das triefend nasse Haar.

„Draußen schüttet's wie aus Kübeln“, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Hier, halt mal, ich muss dringend aus diesem Hemd raus.“

Und er drückte Steve zwei durchweichte Umschläge in die Hand, ehe er sich ungeduldig das klatschnasse Hemd über den Kopf zog. Steve saß da, die Umschläge in der Hand, und starrte wie paralysiert auf den nackten Oberkörper, der sich ihm plötzlich so unerwartet darbot. Regentropfen fielen aus dem durch die Nässe tiefschwarz aussehendem Haar und bahnten sich ihren Weg über feucht glänzende Haut, hinab über breite Schultern, wohldefinierte Brustmuskeln und den flachen Bauch. Bucky hatte sich die Hosenträger von den Schultern gestreift, und über dem herabgerutschten Hosenbund zeichneten sich die Hüftknochen ab. Steves Augen folgten dem Weg der Tropfen, bis sie im Hosenstoff ein jähes Ende fanden, glitten über diesen Körper, der seinem eigenen in seiner Perfektion so unähnlich war, und wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand, als wollte sie den nassen Bahnen nachfolgen.

„Steve?“

Sein Blick flog nach oben und traf auf graublaue Augen, die ihn forschend musterten. Sofort zuckte seine Hand in der Bewegung zurück und er sah rasch zur Seite, während er spürte, wie verräterische Röte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Hitze brodelte in seinem Bauch, die er kaum zuzuordnen wusste oder vielleicht auch nicht wollte, er wusste es selbst nicht und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, stattdessen schickte er inbrünstige Gebete gen Himmel, dass Bucky von all dem nichts bemerkt hatte.

„Steve?“ Bucky trat näher an ihn heran und Steve senkte den Kopf, schlagartig aller Hoffnung beraubt, dass dieser Augenblick unbemerkt an Bucky vorbeigegangen war.

Große, starke Hände legten sich unter sein Kinn und zwangen sein Gesicht nach oben. Ohne Wahl hob er den Kopf und erwiderte Buckys Blick tapfer und was ihm aus dessen Augen entgegenschlug, raubte ihm den Atem. Bucky sah ihn an, fest, entschlossen und zugleich, so schien es Steve verwirrt, zärtlich. Ein Daumen strich sanft über seine gerötete Wange.

„Steve“, flüsterte Bucky und sein Atem wehte heiß über Steves Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich herab und im nächsten Moment drückte sich ein warmer Mund auf Steves Lippen.

Steve war wie erstarrt. Hauchzarte Lippen strichen über seine und streichelten ihn. Ohne sein Zutun schlossen sich seine Augen und zaghaft kam er dem Mund entgegen. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, doch trotzdem glaubte er, Bucky leise seufzen zu hören. Die Bewegungen wurden fester und eine Zunge tippte sanft, fragend, gegen seine Lippen. Es war kein bewusster Entschluss, den Mund zu öffnen, eher ein Reflex, und als ihre Zungen sich trafen, lief ein glühender Schauder durch Steves Körper.

Er war noch nie auf diese Weise geküsst worden und die Macht dieses Gefühl überwältigte ihn. Er spürte Buckys große, starke Hand an seiner Wange und war dankbar für den Halt, denn als ihre Zungen begannen, einander zu streicheln, spürte er, wie er erzitterte. Haltsuchend umklammerte er Buckys Arm und Bucky kam näher, legte eine Hand an seine Hüfte und zog ihn von der Kiste eng an seinen Körper, wo er ihn festhielt, ohne das Spiel ihrer Zungen zu unterbrechen.

Es kam Steve wie eine Ewigkeit vor und gleichzeitig kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag, bis sie sich voneinander lösten. Ihr Atem war abgehackt und laut. Steve öffnete die Augen und sah Buckys Gesicht dicht vor sich. Noch immer hatte er einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Eine zarte Röte hatte seinen Wangen überzogen und in seinen Augen lag ein hintergründiges Leuchten, doch ihr Ausdruck war ernst und sein Blick forschte in Steves Gesicht nach etwas, von dem Steve nicht wusste, was es war.

„Bucky“, brachte er heraus, aber nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht was.

„Steve“, entgegnete Bucky leise und verstummte dann ebenfalls.

Steve hörte den Regen auf das Hallendach fallen. Jedes andere Geräusch wurde dahinter erstickt, als gäbe es nur sie beide in dieser Halle und sonst nichts. Die Situation war seltsam entrückt und unwirklich und weil das so war, hob Steve eine Hand und tat das, was er schon vorhin hatte tun wollen, er strich mit seinem Finger durch das wirre, feuchte Haar über Buckys Stirn und folgte den sich daraus lösenden Regentropfen hinab über Buckys Wange, seinen Hals bis zu seiner bloßen Schulter, wo seine Hand liegen blieb. Buckys Augen glänzten in einem erstaunlichen Blau und plötzlich lächelte er, dieses typische strahlende Bucky-Lächeln, das er schon so oft gesehen hatte, aber das jetzt plötzlich ein flatterndes Gefühl in seinem Bauch auslöste. Im nächsten Moment waren die Lippen wieder da und dieses Mal zögerte Steve nicht lange, sondern öffnete sofort seinen Mund und erwiderte den Kuss. An ihren Zungen vorbei entwich Bucky ein tiefes Stöhnen, das sich wie Feuer in Steves Körper ausbreitete und zielgerichtet in seinen Unterleib zu wandern schien.

Buckys Hände verließen seine Hüfte und wanderten hoch zu seinem Hemd, wo sie sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen machten. Mit schnellen Bewegungen wanderten sie die Leiste hinab und schließlich schob Bucky den Stoff zur Seite und zusammen mit den Hosenträgern über Steves Schultern. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment wollte Steve zurückzucken, als er sich erinnerte, wie sehr sein Körper sich von Buckys Perfektion unterschied, doch dann waren Buckys Hände auf seiner nackten Haut und er erinnerte sich daran, dass Bucky ihn kannte, jede Unzulänglichkeit, jede Schwäche, und dann dachte er gar nichts mehr, denn die Finger, die zärtlich über seinen Oberkörper strichen, brachten einen Sturm von Empfindungen mit sich, die jeden Gedanken im Keim erstickten. Er seufzte leise in ihren Kuss und Bucky fuhr mit der Hand von seiner Schulter seinen Arm hinab, verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und zog ihn mit sich auf den staubigen Hallenboden und auf seinen Schoß. Steve schob sich näher an ihn heran und Bucky gab einen keuchenden, zustimmenden Laut von sich, zog ihn noch dichter und plötzlich spürte Steve seine Härte, die sich nachdrücklich gegen seine eigene Erektion drückte. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück und riss die Augen auf.

Schweratmend sah Bucky zu ihm auf. „Was ist los?“, flüsterte er verwirrt, dann bemerkte er Steves Blick. Er legte eine Hand an seine Wange und strich zart über seine Haut. „Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte er unsicher.

Nervös benetzte Steve seine Lippen. Nach dem ersten Schock schrie sein Körper geradezu nach mehr, auch wenn er sich kaum auszumalen wagte, wie dieses Mehr aussehen sollte. „Nein“, sagte er zögernd.

Erleichterung breitete sich auf Buckys Gesicht aus. Er legte eine Hand in Steves Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, küsste ihn wieder und Steve entspannte sich. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Hüften, rieb sich an Bucky und wurde mit einem Stöhnen belohnt. Er wurde mutiger in seiner Bewegung und Bucky stöhnte wieder, lauter und verlangender. Buckys Hand löste sich aus seinem Nacken, glitt über seine Brust und seinen Bauch bis zum Bund seiner Hose, wo er langsam die Knöpfe öffnete. Steve biss sich auf die Lippen und mit angehaltenem Atem sah er dabei zu, wie Bucky Stück um Stück seine Erektion von dem störenden Stoff befreite. Als er fertig war, schien auch Bucky kurz zu zögern, dann hob er die Hand und umfasste beinahe behutsam Steves Härte. Das laute, ekstatische Stöhnen, das aus Steve hervorbrach, erschreckte ihn fast in seiner Fremdheit. Es war ein so gänzlich anderes Gefühl, von Bucky derart angefasst als wenn er es selber tat, dass er kaum wusste, wie ihm geschah. Buckys Hand fing an sich zu bewegen, glitt auf und ab und Steve klammerte sich an Buckys Schultern fest, als eine alles verschlingende Lust von ihm Besitz ergriff, deren Existenz er bis jetzt nicht einmal erahnt hatte.

Er stöhnte wieder, haltlose, unartikulierte Laute, denen jedes klare Wort entglitt. Bucky beugte sich vor, küsste seinen Mund, sein Kinn, seinen Hals, seine Schultern, ohne in der Bewegung seiner Hand inne zu halten.

„Steve“, flüsterte er, und seine Stimme klang so rau und lustvoll, dass Steve erzitterte.

Er drückte Bucky ein wenig von sich und griff nach seiner Hose. Die Knöpfe entglitten seinen schweißnassen Fingern, doch endlich war die Hose offen und Steve griff nach Buckys Erektion, jedes Zaudern von Buckys so offenkundiger Lust hinweggeschwemmt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das Glied eines anderen Mannes in der Hand zu halten, harte, heiße Haut, die sich gegen seine Finger drückte, doch als er begann, mit reibenden Bewegungen auf und ab zu fahren und Buckys gurgelndes Keuchen hörte, genoss er dieses Gefühl, genoss die berauschende Wirkung, die es hatte, einem anderen Lust zu bereiten.

Sie massierten sich gegenseitig, ihre Bewegungen zunehmend fahriger, unkoordinierter, bis das Ziehen in Steves Unterleib eine beinahe schmerzhafte Intensität erreicht hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Buckys Hals, sog dessen Geruch ein, eine Mischung aus Schweiß und seinem Rasierwasser, die Steve zwar vertraut, aber noch nie so intensiv aufgefallen war. Er versuchte, die Bewegungen seiner Hand nicht abbrechen zu lassen, was ihm immer schwerer fiel. Bucky stöhnte ekstatisch an seinem Ohr und dieser Laut schwemmte seinen letzten Halt hinweg. Er spannte sich an und das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib entlud sich in einer Explosion, die wie eine schwarze Welle über ihn hinwegwusch. Für einen Moment sah er nichts, hörte nichts, fühlte allein diese berauschende Erfüllung. Kraftlos sackte er gegen Bucky, jeder Möglichkeit der koordinierten Bewegung beraubt, doch das schien auch gar mehr nicht nötig zu sein, denn Buckys Stöhnen wurde lauter, inbrünstiger und Steve spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich unter seinen Händen verkrampften, ehe er in spürbaren Schauern erbebte. Einen Moment blieben sie beide so sitzen, dann ließ Bucky sich zurück auf den Bretterboden sinken und Steve rutschte von seinem Schoß und rollte sich neben ihn, während sie beide nach Luft rangen.

Bucky sah ihn an, ein verschmitztes und sehr vertrautes Leuchten in den Augen. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich Steve eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken sah hinauf zur Decke. Steve folgte seinem Blick, starrte blicklos auf die groben Holzbalken, die über ihnen schwebten und auf die noch immer der Regen prasselte, während er allmählich wieder zu Atem kam. Und langsam, sehr langsam, sickerte die Erkenntnis in ihn, was sie gerade getan hatten, kleine, kalte Tropfen, die im Inneren seines Körpers zu Eis wurden. Dass ihm das Atmen plötzlich schwer fiel, hatte jetzt andere Gründe als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das verschwitzte Haar.

„Steve?“ Buckys Stimme hatte jede Unbekümmertheit verloren und klang zögernd und besorgt.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und knöpfte seine Hose zu, dann streifte er sich hastig sein Hemd über. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Buckys Blick auf sich gerichtet, das Leuchten verschwunden, verdrängt von Erkenntnis und damit einhergehendem Schrecken. Rasch wandte er ihm den Rücken zu, beugte sich nach dem Umschlag mit seinem Lohn, der ihm ganz zu Anfang aus der Hand gefallen war, und stopfte ihn fahrig in die Hosentasche, dann ging er so schnell er konnte zur Tür. Bucky hielt ihn nicht zurück, als er die Lagerhalle verließ und nach draußen in den strömenden Regen stürmte.

Weit kam er nicht. Schon nach wenigen Schritten musste er sich an einer Wand abstützen, als ihn ein heftiges Zittern überfiel. Er lehnte sich zwischen Tauen und leeren Fischreusen an die Bretterwand eines Schuppens, während die Bilder ihn einholten, Buckys Augen, lustverhangen, seine heißen Lippen auf seinen, sein Stöhnen an seinem Ohr, während sie sich gegenseitig… Steve biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war falsch, dessen war er sich zutiefst sicher. Freunde sollten so etwas nicht tun, niemals. Es gab Worte dafür, an die er nicht einmal denken mochte. Krank, abnormal. Aber, fragte er sich, während er das Gesicht zum Himmel hob und die Regentropfen auf sein Gesicht fallen ließ, warum, warum zum Teufel, hatte es sich dann so gut angefühlt? Wie konnte etwas, das so falsch war, solche Gefühle in ihm hervorrufen? Ein rauer Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, wütend, verzweifelt und er schlug mit der Faust gegen das Holz in seinem Rücken, so oft, bis er das Blut fühlte, das aus den Schrammen seine Hand hinab lief.

„Scheiße“, fluchte er tonlos, „verdammte Scheiße!“

 

*

 

Es war spät, als er nach Hause kam. Er schob sich an Buckys Eltern vorbei, lehnte das Angebot von Buckys Mutter, ihm Abendessen warm zu machen, mit einem gemurmelten Hinweis auf einen langen Tag ab und stellte mit einer seltsamen Erleichterung fest, dass Bucky noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Er zog seinen Pyjama an und vergrub sich ohne weitere Umschweife in seinem Bett, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Er lauschte darauf, wie Rosanna und James ins Bett gingen, wie das Haus und die Straße still wurden, zählte die Schläge der nahen Kirchturmuhr, die Mitternacht schlug, dann eins und erst dann hörte er die Haustür und zögernde Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kamen. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als Bucky ins Zimmer kam. Er roch nach Rauch und Alkohol und Steve schloss, dass er seinem ursprünglichen Plan für diesen Abend gefolgt und noch ins Holly‘s gegangen war.

„Steve?“ Ein kaum hörbares Flüstern in der tiefen Stille ihres Zimmers. Steve rührte sich nicht. Einen Augenblick verharrte Bucky, dann hörte Steve, wie er sich auszog, seinen Pyjama überstreifte und sich in sein Bett an der anderen Wand legte. Schweigend lagen sie da. Steve glaubte, Buckys Blick in seinem Rücken zu spüren und bemühte sich um ruhige, gleichmäßige Atemzüge, während er hellwach an die Wand vor sich starrte. Irgendwann warf Bucky sich herum und Steve entspannte sich ein wenig, doch er machte auch den Rest der Nacht kein Auge zu.

Sie brachten das Kunststück fertig, sich den ganzen restlichen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bucky war schon verschwunden, als Steve mit geschwollenen, verklebten Lidern aus dem Bett kletterte, zum Angeln, wie Rosanna sagte. Wenn sie sich darüber wunderte, dass ihr Sohn ohne Steve losgezogen war, was eigentlich ein Ding der Undenkbarkeit war, sagte sie es nicht. Steve nickte, frühstückte gerade so viel wie nötig, um Rosannas mütterlichem Blick zu genügen, dann schnappte er sich Bleistift und seinen Zeichenblock und ging ebenfalls. Eine Weile irrte er ziellos durch Brooklyn. Als er merkte, dass seine verräterischen Füße den Fluss angesteuert hatten, drehte er sich rasch herum und ging in die Gegenrichtung, bis er im Prospect Park landete. Er suchte sich am See einen einsamen Baum, doch es wollte ihm nicht einmal gelingen, einen Grashalm aufs Papier zu bannen. Wütend zerknüllte er die Blätter und schaute aufs Wasser. Seine Gedanken weigerten sich, irgendeiner geordneten Bahn zu folgen. Er konnte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was als nächstes passieren könnte, weil alle Gedanken daran scheiterten, dass er sich unmöglich eine Zeit ausdenken konnte, in der Bucky nicht sein bester Freund war, mit dem er alles teilte, seien es Träume, Sorgen oder das letzte Stück von Rosannas Schokokuchen. Nur wie sollten sie dorthin zurück nach der Grenzverletzung, die sie dort im Lagerhaus begangen hatten? Wie könnte es jemals wieder so sein wie früher?

Als es dämmerte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Er wusste, dass die anderen gerade beim Abendessen saßen, und so schlich er durch die Hintertür und die Treppe hinauf ins Zimmer. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und sah dabei zu, wie es draußen dunkel wurde. Er fragte sich, ob er würde ausziehen müssen und ihm wurde flau bei der Vorstellung. So sehr er sich nach dem Tod seiner Mutter auch dagegen gewehrt haben mochte, hier einzuziehen, es war der einzige Ort, den er noch Zuhause nennen konnte. Und Bucky der einzige Mensch, der ihm geblieben war.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und als Steve den Kopf drehte, sah er Bucky im Rahmen stehen. Unschlüssig sah er ihn an.

„Mum hat dich beim Abendessen vermisst“, sagte er.

„Keinen Hunger“, murmelte Steve und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Auch nicht auf Nachtisch? Pudding. Es ist noch welcher da.“

Steve antwortete nicht und hörte, wie Bucky unruhig mit den Füßen scharrte. Der Boden knarrte, als er einen Schritt ins Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Steve?“ Buckys Stimme klang unsicher. „Können wir reden?“

Steve drehte sich schweigend auf seinem Bett herum und sah zu Bucky hoch. Bucky lehnte an der Wand, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und benetzte unruhig seine Lippen, als er Steves Blick auf sich spürte.

„Hör mal, das da unten im Hafen… Ich… ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das passieren konnte, ich meine… das war… es war…“ Es war seltsam, Bucky so nach Worten ringen zu sehen. Eigentlich war er es, der immer ins Stammeln geriet, während Bucky selbstsicher und charmant jedes Gespräch an sich reißen konnte. „… es war so… Jesus, Steve“, Bucky fuhr sich durch die Haare, „würdest du bitte irgendetwas sagen?“

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“ Seine Stimme klang viel ruhiger, als er sich fühlte, als müsste er Buckys üblichen Platz einnehmen, wenn dieser so kläglich versagte.

Bucky starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Nein! Natürlich nicht! Was denkst du denn von-...“

„Und mit Frauen?“

Bucky klappte den Mund wieder zu. Er sah beinahe kleinlaut aus, als er nickte.

„Mit Mary-Lou?“ Sie war Buckys Mädchen seit etwa einem halben Jahr, das schönste Mädchen der Nachbarschaft.

„Nein, nicht mit Mary-Lou. Sie ist ein braves Mädchen“, murmelte Bucky, „aber es gab andere.“

Steve nickte und verstummte wieder.

„Steve? Ändert das etwas zwischen uns? An unserer Freundschaft?“ Jetzt klang Bucky ängstlich und auch das passte nicht zu ihm.

Steve zuckte mutlos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Steve, bitte“, sagte Bucky beschwörend, „lass es uns vergessen. Es wird nie wieder passieren und nichts muss sich ändern. Wir reden nie wieder darüber. Bitte, lass es uns einfach vergessen, ja?“

Steve wusste nicht wirklich, wie er das Geschehene vergessen sollte, wie er vergessen sollte, wie sich Buckys Lippen auf seinen anfühlten und seine Hand auf seinem… Steve ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verbot sich rigoros jeden weiteren Gedanken.

„Das klingt gut“, antwortete er mit dünner Stimme.

Bucky rieb sich über das Gesicht, dann stieß er sich entschlossen von der Wand ab und setzte sich neben Steve. „Ich will nicht, dass sich etwas ändert“, sagte er leise und starrte auf seine Hände, „ich komme doch gar nicht klar ohne dich.“

Steve lachte hohl. „Das ist wohl eher umgekehrt, oder? Ich käme nicht klar ohne dich. Dein Leben würde einfach ganz normal weitergehen, du müsstest dir nur weniger Sorgen-...“

„Hör auf so zu reden!“, unterbrach Bucky ihn brüsk. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht wahr ist und ich hasse es, wenn du so von dir redest!“

„Aber-...“

„Nein!“ Bucky funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du wirst damit aufhören, dich so schlecht zu machen, sofort!“

Steve bemerkte erschrocken, dass Bucky ernstlich böse war. „Schon gut“, murmelte er und zog seinen Kopf zwischen die Schultern, „ich sage ja nichts mehr...“

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!“

„Tut mir Leid, Buck, wirklich. Ich will einfach auch nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändert, okay? Das ist alles.“

Einen langen Moment saßen sie wortlos auf dem Bett.

„Also… alles vergessen?“, fragte Steve vorsichtig, um Bucky aus seinem düsteren Schweigen zu holen.

Bucky nickte langsam. „Ja, alles vergessen“, sagte er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Alles wie früher?“

„Alles wie früher.“

Steve nickte und sah auf seine Knie. Die Erleichterung, die er erwartet hatte, wollte sich nicht einstellen.

„Steve?“ Steve hob den Blick. Bucky musterte ihn forschend. „Alles klar?“

„Klar ist alles klar.“

„Du siehst nicht so aus...“ Bucky schien kurz zu zögern, dann legte er plötzlich den Arm um Steve. „Hey, das wird schon werden. Es wird alles so werden wie früher, du wirst schon sehen.“

Buckys Gesicht war sehr nahe. Steve sah in seine grau-blauen Augen, dann wanderte sein Blick hinab und verharrte kurz auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen und als er wieder nach oben schaute, hatte Buckys Blick sich auf eine Weise verändert, die Steves Atem zum Stolpern brachte. Sie sahen sich einen sehr langen Moment an und als Bucky sich schließlich nach vorne beugte, kam Steve ihm entgegen. Ihr Kuss war gierig.

„Es hat sich so gut angefühlt“, flüsterte Bucky an seinen Lippen.

Steve nickte, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

„Bucky?“, flüsterte er atemlos.

„Ja?“

„Vielleicht könnten wir nochmal...“

„Ja.“

„Keiner würde es erfahren.“

„Nein.“

„Also ja?“

„Ja“, murmelte Bucky und er lächelte Steve an, bevor er ihn wieder küsste. „Ja, ja und ja.“

Dieses Mal war Steve es, der zuerst die Knöpfe von Buckys Hemd öffnete und es ungeduldig von seinen Schultern zerrte. Bereitwillig ließ Bucky sich zurück aufs Bett sinken und zog Steve über sich, sodass er auf ihm zu liegen kam.

„Deine Eltern…?“, nuschelte Steve zwischen zwei Küssen, während er sich abgelenkt aus seinem eigenen Hemd kämpfte.

„Sind noch zu den Wellands rübergegangen.“

„Okay.“

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über Buckys muskulösen Oberkörper und sofort brannte das Verlangen wieder so heiß in ihm wie am Tag zuvor. Er stieß ein hilfloses Keuchen aus, als die Lust glühend durch seinen Körper jagte und rieb sich an Bucky. Bucky stöhnte und deutlich spürte Steve die harte Beule, doch der Stoff zwischen ihnen machte ihn wahnsinnig, so sehr verlangte es ihn nach mehr. Er richtete sich auf und knöpfte in fieberhafter Eile Buckys Hose auf. Als er dabei Buckys heiße, pochende Erektion berührte, entrang sich ihm ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen. Rasch öffnete er auch seine eigene Hose und glitt dann wieder über Bucky, der seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn noch näher zog, bis sich ihre Unterleiber eng aneinander pressten. Steve versuchte sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch Bucky ließ seine Lust beinahe hemmungslos aus sich herausströmen und Steve musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, so hart war er. Seine Hüften zuckten nach vorne und Bucky nahm die Bewegung sofort auf, bewegte sich unter Steve und Steves Kopf fiel keuchend nach vorne, lehnte sich an Buckys Stirn, während sie sich hektisch aneinander rieben. Ihr Atem ging laut und abgehackt, schien von den Wänden ihres Zimmers zurückgeworfen zu werden, während sie sich rasend schnell auf den Höhepunkt zu bewegten. Steve spürte, wie Bucky sich unter ihm anspannte und mit einem tiefen, heiseren Stöhnen kam, das noch im letzten Winkel von Steves Körper nachvibrierte. Heiße Feuchtigkeit lief über Steves Bauch und das war zu viel für ihn. Sein Höhepunkt rauschte fast gewaltsam über ihn hinweg, riss jede Zurückhaltung mit sich und mit einem viel zu lauten Keuchen kam auch er auf Buckys Bauch.

Atemlos und schwach blieben sie aufeinander liegen und Steve dachte, dass es sich wie das natürlichste der Welt anfühlte, so in Buckys Armen zu liegen. Sie hatten sich schon so häufig im Arm gehalten, zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen, alles geteilt, schon immer, seit sie Kinder waren. In diesem Moment schien das, was eben passiert war, nur folgerichtig zu sein. Steve wusste, dass diese Gedanken falsch waren, wusste, dass das eben nicht hätte passieren dürfen, dass sie damit aufhören mussten, doch als er den Kopf hob, schaute er in Buckys Augen und sah keinerlei Zweifel darin. Er beugte sich herab, um Bucky zu küssen und sein Freund erwiderte den Kuss vorbehaltlos und drückte Steve noch ein wenig fester an sich. Steve schob alle Gedanken von sich. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr grübeln. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wollte er hier so mit Bucky liegen und das wunderbare, warme Gefühl ihrer Nähe genießen. Mehr war in diesem Moment nicht wichtig. Später, dachte er, und morgen. Nicht jetzt. Er legte den Kopf wieder an Buckys Schulter und schloss die Augen. Nur nicht jetzt.

 

 

 

***

 

 


	2. Zeit des Krieges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Hydras Fängen kann Bucky nicht anders, als noch einmal einen genauen Blick auf Steves veränderten Körper zu werfen.

* * *

 

 

„Captain Rogers“, murmelte Steve und versuchte, in dem kleinen Spiegel, der in seinem Zelt hing, einen Blick auf seine neue Uniform zu erhaschen. „Captain Steven Rogers.“

Kritisch zog er die beige Krawatte zurecht. Dann nickte er sich selbst knapp im Spiegel zu und salutierte, nur um sich sogleich furchtbar albern vorzukommen.

Nachdem die erste Euphorie der Soldaten etwas abgeflaut war, hatte Colonel Phillips ihn sofort zu sich zitiert und ihn darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass es nun wohl angemessen wäre, ihm seinen Rang auch offiziell zuzuerkennen. Peggy hatte mit triumphierender Miene hinter Phillips gestanden und dabei zugesehen, wie Steve die Uniform ausgehändigt wurde. Sprachlos hatte er sie entgegengenommen. Dazu kam ein eigenes Zelt, etwas abseits, damit er wenigstens nachts Ruhe vor den Soldaten bekam, deren Glückwunschbekundungen und Jubelrufe den ganzen Tag über nicht abbrechen wollten.

Aber nur vorrübergehend, wie Colonel Phillips sofort klarstellte, bis der ganze Zirkus sich wieder gelegt hatte. Steve hatte irgendwie ein Danke hervorbringen können, noch immer überwältigt von der Uniform in seinen Händen und der Ernennungsurkunde, die eilig von allen Verantwortlichen unterschrieben worden war. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass man Captain Americas Fähigkeiten erst jetzt erkannt hatte.

Nachdem die Formalien abgeschlossen worden waren, war Peggy noch einmal zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm die Hand gereicht. Ihr anerkennendes Lächeln hatte ihn vollends verstummen lassen und nachdem er mit dem Befehl, sich morgen früh für den Einsatzbericht sofort bei Phillips einzufinden, entlassen worden war, war er wie in Trance zu seinem neu zugewiesenen Zelt gelaufen und auf die Pritsche gesunken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen und ehrfürchtig auf das Stoffpaket in seinem Schoß gestarrt hatte, bevor er es wagte, die Kordel, die es zusammenhielt, vorsichtig aufzuziehen. Bucky hätte ihn für sein ängstliches Gehabe wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.

Doch Bucky war seit ihrer Ankunft im Lager verschwunden. Alle befreiten Männer hatten den Befehl bekommen, sich unverzüglich zur Befragung an ihre Vorgesetzen zu wenden. Allein den Verwundeten wurde eine Pause im Lazarettzelt zugestanden.

Ein wenig beneidete Steve sie darum. Bisher hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, sich intensiver mit dem Erlebten auseinanderzusetzen und gerne hätte er ebenfalls ein paar Tage Ruhe zugestanden bekommen, um zu begreifen, was in der letzten Woche passiert war. Um zu verstehen, was er nun, in diesem neuen Körper, zu tun im Stande war, und welche Entscheidungen er getroffen hatte, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken.

Im Alleingang hatte er eine Basis von Hydra gestürmt, er, der den Krieg bisher nur von seiner Showbühne aus kennengelernt hatte. Er, der regelmäßig verdroschen wurde und von Bucky gerettet werden musste. Er, der niemals für den Kampfeinsatz vorgesehen worden war. Steve wurde schwindelig bei den Erinnerungen daran und er atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Der Gedanke an die Besprechung morgen, in der Colonel Phillips jedes noch so kleine Detail aus ihm herausquetschen würde, bereitete ihm mehr Sorge, als er zugeben wollte. Was er in diesem Lager von Hydra gesehen hatte, war erschreckender gewesen, als er erwartet hatte. Allein wie Phillips und Peggy über diese Vereinigung geredet hatten, hatte ihn schlimmes befürchten lassen. Hydra war ihr gefährlichster Feind. Doch was das eigentlich bedeutete, wurde ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Und was in Zukunft noch auf sie zukommen würde, wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Niemand schien einschätzen zu können, über wie viel Stärke Hydra tatsächlich verfügte und zu was sie noch fähig waren. Die Zerstörung der Basis würde sie jedenfalls nicht friedlicher stimmen. Im Gegenteil…

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Plane von seinem Zelt ohne vorherige Ankündigung zur Seite geschlagen wurde. Erschrocken fuhr Steve herum, sofort bereit, jeden Angreifer abzuwehren.

„Ach, du bist es“, sagte er und bemühte sich um ein Grinsen, als er Bucky erkannte, während er innerlich erleichtert aufseufzte, hoffend, dass Bucky nicht bemerkt hatte, was für einen Schrecken er ihm mit seinem plötzlichen Eintreten eingejagt hatte. „Das trifft sich gut, ich wollte eh noch nach dir sehen. Wie geht’s dir?“

Stumm schloss Bucky den Zelteingang, zog die letzte Schlaufe mit einem Ruck fest, bevor er sich Steve zuwandte.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte dieser besorgt, als er Buckys ernste Miene sah.

Statt einer Antwort kam Bucky mit langen, festen Schritten auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Nacken und riss ihn zu sich heran.

„Ich bin nicht zum Reden hier“, knurrte er, bevor er Steve in einen groben Kuss zog.

„N-nicht“, nuschelte Steve zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch und legte eine Hand auf Buckys Brust, um ihn wegzuschieben. Überfordert wischte er sich über den Mund, um vermeintlich verräterische Spuren zu entfernen. „Nicht hier.“

„Klappe!“, unterbrach Bucky ihn unwirsch, während er begann die Knöpfe von Steves Uniform aufzureißen. „Kaum lasse ich dich mal für ein paar Monate allein, bist du auf einmal doppelt so groß und doppelt so breit, springst über Feuerschluchten, als wäre es nichts, und kämpfst gegen Männer, die sich die Haut vom Gesicht reißen. Glaube mir, nicht mal Captain America könnte mich gerade davon abhalten, mir das genauer anzusehen. Ich habe lange genug gewartet!“ Er öffnete den letzten Knopf. Dann packte er Steves Unterarm und drückte die Hand nach unten, die noch immer wie erstarrt vor Steves Mund schwebte. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Ich trage keinen Lippenstift!“

Langsam wanderte Steves Blick von Buckys Gesicht auf seine Hand. Vollkommen überfordert starrte er sie an, bevor er sie rasch fallen ließ und sich leise räusperte. „Tut mir leid.“

„Mir fallen auf Anhieb einige Möglichkeiten ein, wie du es gleich wieder gut machen kannst. Aber jetzt wird stillgestanden, Soldat“, befahl Bucky, während er die Jacke von Steves Schultern schob.

„Captain“, berichtigte Steve. „Der im Rang übrigens weit über dem Sergeant steht.“ Er stolperte ein Stück zur Seite, als Bucky die Jacke unsanft über seine Arme zerrte. Der Stoff knarzte gefährlich. „Vorsicht!“, rief Steve sofort und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch da hatte Bucky die Jacke bereits zusammengeknüllt und hinter ihn geschmissen. Besorgt schaute Steve ihr nach. „Die Uniform ist ganz neu und ich habe nichts zum Nähen hier.“

Bucky stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus. Am Kinn drehte er Steve wieder zu sich. „Im Notfall besorg ich dir eine neue. Versprochen!“ Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Beruhigst du dich jetzt?“

„ _Du_ bist hier wie von Sinnen reingestürzt“, erinnerte Steve ihn ein wenig eingeschnappt.

Bucky brummte etwas Unverständliches gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. Erst ging Steve nicht darauf ein, doch als Buckys Zunge lockend gegen seine Lippen stippte, stürzte jeglicher Widerstand in ihm zusammen und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr willig entgegen zu kommen. An der Hüfte zog er Bucky etwas näher an sich heran und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als ihre Körper gegeneinander stießen und sich leicht aneinander rieben. Doch da unterbrach Bucky den Kuss plötzlich.

„Verdammt“, stieß er außer Atem hervor. Er wich ein Stück zurück und betrachtete Steve ungläubig von Kopf bis Fuß. Steve hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zählen, sooft hatte er diese Musterung seit der Befreiung schon über sich ergehen lassen müssen. „Fühlt sich das für dich auch so seltsam an?“ Bucky nahm seine Hand und legte ihre Finger übereinander. Fassungslos sah er auf Steves Fingerkuppen, die seine im Gegensatz zu früher jetzt leicht überragten.

„Du solltest dich besser schnell daran gewöhnen, dass du von nun an nicht mehr auf mich herabschauen kannst“, erwiderte Steve mit einem Schulterzucken. Es sollte gleichgültig klingen, doch das stolze Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verriet ihn.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Buckys Brauen. Er löste ihre Hände wieder voneinander und stieß mit dem Zeigefinger nachdrücklich gegen Steves Brust.

„Ich habe nie auf dich herabgesehen, klar?“, sagte er mit ernster Stimme. „Nie!“

„Das wollte ich damit auch gar nicht sagen“, versicherte Steve rasch.

„Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete Bucky mit vielsagendem Blick, während er Steves Krawatte löste und sie aus dem Kragen fädelte. Als nächstes folgte das Hemd. Ungeduldig riss er es aus der Hose, bevor seine Finger förmlich die Knopfreihe hinabflogen. Dann glitt er mit beiden Händen unter den Stoff. „Jesus“, keuchte er und musterte den vor sich auftuenden Oberkörper mit offenem Mund, während Steve noch damit beschäftigt war, sich mühevoll aus den Ärmeln zu befreien.

Nur zögerlich begann Bucky seine Hände tiefer gleiten zu lassen, bis er bei der ausgeprägten Brustmuskulatur angekommen war. Vorsichtig strich er darüber. Steve erschauderte wohlig und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich unter den vorsichtigen Berührungen.

„Was haben die bloß mit dir gemacht?“, fragte Bucky noch immer fassungslos. Seine Finger zeichneten die Konturen von Steves Brust nach, hin zu seinen Bauchmuskeln. Dort verharrten sie einen Moment, drückten sich flach dagegen und spürten den leichten Bewegungen von Steves Atem nach.

Steve grinste. Er spannte seine Muskeln an, um Bucky das gesamte Meisterwerk zu präsentieren. „Ziemlich gut, oder?“

Kopfschüttelnd rang Bucky nach den richtigen Worten. Seine Hände wanderten zurück über die Rippen zu Steves Oberarmen.

„Es gefällt dir wohl nicht“, scherzte Steve.

„Also…“, begann Bucky stockend. Prüfend drückte er Steves Oberarme, während er sich ein Stück zurücklehnte und seinen Blick noch einmal über den nackten Oberkörper wandern ließ. „Es ist anders.“

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Es gefällt dir wirklich nicht“, stellte er ernüchtert fest.

„Doch“, versicherte Bucky. „Es ist nur… Wo bist du? Dieser Körper, das… Das bist einfach nicht du.“

Verletzt schob Steve Buckys Hände von sich. „Doch, das bin ich. Nicht mehr krank und klein und schwach, wie noch vor wenigen Monaten, nein, wie mein gesamtes beschissenes Leben. Jetzt bin ich genau so, wie ich immer sein wollte, wie jeder Mann sein will: gesund und groß und stark, perfekt eben. Aber du kannst das wahrscheinlich mal wieder nicht verstehen. Schließlich warst du schon immer so!“

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, aber so…“ Bucky deute auf Steve, „…sah ich noch nie aus.“

Steve stieß die Luft aus. „Du bist eifersüchtig. Das ist es! Deshalb machst du mich jetzt schlecht.“

„Ich mache dich nicht schlecht“, widersprach Bucky, doch Steve hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Dieser Körper ist perfekt!“ Fassungslos schaute er an sich herab. „Wie kannst du ihn denn bloß nicht mögen?“

„Hey!“ Bucky griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn wieder näher an sich heran. „Er ist perfekt. Makellos! Vollkommen! Jedenfalls das, was ich bisher gesehen habe!“ Er zwinkerte Steve zu. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst und er legte sanft eine Hand an Steves Wange. „Aber das war er schon immer.“ Er lehnte sich vor, um Steve zu küssen, doch der drehte abweisend den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du mit diesen Sprüchen aufhören sollst. Wir wissen schließlich beide, dass das nicht stimmt.“

„Für mich war er es“, beharrte Bucky. Er zwang Steves Kopf wieder zurück. „Aber wenn du glücklicher mit diesem Körper bist, dann bin ich es auch. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit, ihn kennenzulernen.“ Er küsste Steve. „Lass mich ihn berühren.“ Er küsste ihn erneut. „Ihn schmecken.“ Ein weiterer Kuss. „Ihn spüren.“ Er beugte sich zu Steves Ohr. „Überall.“

Er nahm Steves Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und zupfte leicht daran. Ohne es zu merken, hatte Steve die Augen geschlossen. Er stöhnte auf und vergrub seine Nase in Buckys Halsbeuge, eine Hand in den kurzen, braunen Haaren. Hörbar atmete er aus. Bucky legte seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Eine Weile standen sie in dieser Umarmung, drängten sich gegeneinander bis kein Quäntchen Luft mehr zwischen sie passte. Bucky presste seine Lippen gegen Steves Schulter und es schien, als wolle er Steve irgendetwas sagen. Stattdessen drückte Bucky ihn noch einmal fest an sich, bevor er damit begann, sich Steves Brust hinab zu küssen.

Langsam ging er vor ihm in die Knie, folgte mit seinem Mund der Rinne, die von seiner Brust direkt zu seinem Nabel hinabführte, während seine Finger nach Steves Gürtel tasteten. Das metallische Klackern der Schnalle ließ Steve erwartungsvoll den Kopf zurücklehnen. Sein Griff in Buckys Haar verstärkte sich. Stück für Stück öffnete dieser den Reißverschluss, die Stirn an Steves Bauch gelehnt. Dann fasste er mit beiden Händen nach dem Bund der Hose und zog sie samt Unterwäsche herab. Voller Genuss schmiegte er seine Nase in das zum Vorschein kommende drahtige, dunkelblonde Haar und sog den Duft in sich ein. Er ließ von der Hose ab, die von allein bis zum Boden herabrutschte, und krallte seine Finger in Steves Hintern, das Gesicht noch immer gegen seinen Unterleib gedrückt.

„Fuck, Steve“, nuschelte er undeutlich. „Dieses Wundermittelchen hat wirklich vor nichts Halt gemacht, was? Ich will ihn mir gar nicht ansehen.“

Steve lachte und tätschelte tröstend seinen Kopf. Buckys Augen funkelten böse zu ihm auf.

„Arsch“, brummte er und lehnte sich zurück. „Fuck!“

„Auch nicht nach deinem Geschmack?“, fragte Steve mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Ich hasse dich“, meinte Bucky, ohne seinen Blick abwenden zu können. „Wie soll ich das Ding in meinem Mund bekommen, geschweige denn…?“ Er brach ab.

„Keine Sorge, das kann man alles lernen“, erklärte Steve süffisant.

„Da spricht wohl jemand aus Erfahrung.“

Steve hob die Schultern. „Ein wenig… Obwohl…“ Er neigte abwägend den Kopf, „mein Übungsobjekt war wohl doch ein wenig kleiner.“

Bucky versetzte ihm einen harten Schlag gegen den Oberschenkel. „Vorsicht, Stevie“, grollte er. „Meine Zähne sind gleich direkt an deinem Wunderschwanz, da möchtest du mich vorher doch sicher nicht ärgern?“

„Nenn mich nicht so“, protestierte Steve.

Mit einem wölfischen Grinsen sah Bucky zu ihm auf. „Zu Befehl, _Captain_.“

Steve wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch seine Worte gingen in einem lauten Stöhnen unter, als Buckys Zunge einmal über seine gesamte Länge fuhr. Dann schloss sich seine Hand um den Schaft und begann ihn in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu massieren. Mit der anderen Hand strich Bucky über Steves Oberschenkel, seine Waden und wieder seine Hüfte hinauf.

„Und? Mit wie vielen Frauen hattest du seit deiner Verwandlung schon das Vergnügen?“, fragte Bucky beiläufig, während er winzige Küsse auf Steves Bauch verteilte.

Steve biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, als Buckys Zunge spielerisch in seinen Nabel eintauchte.

„Keiner“, gestand er gepresst.

Abrupt hielt Bucky inne und sah zu ihm auf. „Keiner? Du warst in dem Körper ein halbes Jahr mit einem Haufen verdammt hübscher Showgirls unterwegs, hast vor einsam zurückgelassenen, dir zujubelnden Soldatenfrauen den Helden der Nation gespielt und es war keine für dich dabei?“

„Es gab schon Angebote“, sagte Steve verlegen, nur um dann leise hinzuzufügen: „Denke ich jedenfalls…“

„Denkst du jedenfalls?“, wiederholte Bucky entgeistert. Dann schüttelte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich“, lachte er, während seine Hand ihre Bewegung wieder aufnahm.

„Es war halt nie die Richtige“, verteidigte sich Steve.

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich noch immer vor deinem strengen Urteil bestehe“, entgegnete Bucky und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Und wie viele waren es bei dir?“, erkundigte sich Steve.

Statt einer Antwort legten sich plötzlich weiche Lippen um seine Eichel und begannen an ihr zu saugen. Stöhnend sackte Steve nach vorne und er krallte sich rasch in Buckys Schulter, um nicht auf ihn zu fallen. Genüsslich kreiste Bucky mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze, während seine Finger hauchzart über den Schaft fuhren. Gemächlich glitten seine Lippen tiefer, fuhren immer wieder vor und zurück, verharrten kurz, um etwas Druck aufzubauen, begleitet von Steves gepressten Keuchen. Bucky schaute zu ihm auf. Die blauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd, als Bucky seine Zunge lockend die Unterseite von Steves Penis hinaufschlängeln ließ und die Eichel gegen seinen Gaumen presste. Steve gab einen abgehakten Laut von sich und fasste nach Buckys Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Bucky atmete hörbar durch die Nase ein und packte Steve an den Hüften, um seinen aufkeimenden Übermut zu zügeln, bevor er Steve noch etwas tiefer in seinen Mund aufnahm. Steve konnte spüren, wie es in Buckys Kehle arbeitete, während sich der Druck seiner Lippen verstärkte.

„Shit“, stieß Steve hervor. Er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden und klammerte sich noch fester an Buckys Schulter.

Bucky schluckte noch einmal, verengte seine Kehle, bevor er seinen Kopf zurücklehnte und Steves Penis langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. Sein Atem ging schwer und strich kühl über die feuchte Haut. Steve erschauderte leicht.

„Leg dich hin“, bat Bucky mit angestrengter Stimme, die Augen dunkel vor Lust. Auffordernd strich er mit seiner Wange über den Schaft.

„Ein bisschen schwierig“, keuchte Steve und deutete auf die Hose, die wie eine Fessel um seine Fußgelenke lag.

„Ich helfe dir.“

Bucky lehnte sich vor und drückte einen letzten Kuss auf Steves Leiste, bevor er hinter sich griff und Steves Hände von seinen Schultern und aus seinem Nacken löste. Beschämt betrachtete Steve die tiefen, roten Spuren, die seine Fingernägel in Buckys Haut gegraben hatten.

„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte er. „Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich so fest…“

„Sssch“, unterbrach Bucky ihn beruhigend. Er lächelte zu ihm auf. „Besser konntest du mir kaum zeigen, dass es dir gefällt. Und jetzt leg dich vorsichtig hin.“

Bucky hielt ihn, während Steve etwas ungelenk auf die Knie ging. Begleitet von einem Kuss, drückte Bucky ihn rücklings auf den Boden und zog seine Beine zu sich. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er Steves Schnürsenkel und befreite ihn von Schuhen und Socken, während er hauchzarte Küsse auf Steves Oberschenkel und Knie verteilte. Die Hose folgte. Sogleich spreizte Steve seine Beine ein wenig weiter, damit Bucky Platz zwischen ihn fand. Ohne zu zögern folgte dieser der Einladung und schob sich über ihn, die empfindsame Haut der Innenseite seiner Schenkel liebkosend. Unbemerkt griff er dabei in seiner hintere Hosentasche und holte ein flaches Metallfläschchen hervor. Das Geräusch des Deckels ließ Steve verwundert aufsehen.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?“

„Nicht so misstrauisch“, schalt Bucky ihn zärtlich. Er tröpfelte etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit in seine Hand. Der Geruch von Lavendel begann sich im Zelt auszubreiten.

„Öl“, erklärte er schließlich ungeduldig, als der Argwohn auf Steves Gesicht weiter zunahm, während Bucky das Fläschchen wieder verschloss und in sicherem Abstand neben sie stellte.

Er rieb seine Handflächen aneinander und strich dann wie zum Beweis mit gespreizten Fingern über Steves Brust hin zu seinen Hüften. Das Öl hinterließ einen angenehm warmes Gefühl auf Steves Haut. Entspannt ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen. Bucky beugte sich derweil über ihn und widmete sich erneut seiner pochenden Erregung, während sich seine rechte Hand tiefer schob. Kurz verharrte sie bei seinen Hoden, streichelte und knetete sie leicht, bevor sie noch etwas tiefer glitt. Steve fasste haltsuchend nach der Hand, die noch auf seinem Bauch ruhte, als die Finger begannen um seinen Muskelring zu kreisen und schließlich behutsam in ihn eindrangen. Stöhnend wölbte er sich ihnen entgegen.

Bucky beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln, während er Steve behutsam seine freie Hand entzog, um sich seines eigenen Oberteils zu entledigen. Ungeduldig riss er es über seinen Kopf, schmiss es hinter sich in die Ecke und widmete sich seiner Hose. Soweit wie nötig zog er sie hinunter und umfasste seine eigene Erektion, ölte sie ebenfalls ein, während er noch einen dritten Finger in Steve gleiten ließ. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und hob auffordernd sein Becken. Dann packte er Buckys Handgelenk und presste die Finger bis zum Anschlag in sich, führte sie an die Stelle, die ihn fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Nach seiner Schulter greifend, intensivierte Bucky seine Bewegungen. Mühsam hob Steve die Lider und schaute zu ihm auf. Buckys Augen wirkten im Schatten der Lampen fast schwarz. Ein dunkles, loderndes Feuer, was Steve förmlich zu verschlingen drohte. Gierig zog er Bucky am Nacken zu sich herunter, drang mit der Zunge in seinen Mund und deutete Bucky mit einem leichten Ziehen an, dass er weitergehen sollte.

Die Finger verschwanden aus ihm, wurden ersetzt durch eine Härte, deren erste, hauchzarte Berührung bereits ausreichte, um in Steves Unterleib eine kleine Explosion zu entfachen.

„Mach schon“, keuchte er gegen Buckys Lippen.

Bucky lehnte die Stirn gegen seine, stützte beide Hände neben Steves Kopf ab, bevor er langsam in ihn stieß. Ein erstickter Laut kamen über seine leicht verzerrten Lippen, vereinte sich mit Steves langgezogenen Stöhnen.

„Küss mich“, bat er heiser und ohne Zögern kam Bucky der Bitte nach.

Ihre Zungen vereinten sich, umspielten einander mal zärtlich, mal neckend. Steve fuhr währenddessen über Buckys Rücken, spürte die arbeitenden Muskeln unter der schweißüberzogenen Haut. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief Buckys Körper, als Steve seine Wirbelsäule nachzeichnete, immer tiefer fuhr. Bucky stemmte sich auf und legte eine Hand an Steves Becken, hob es an und stützte es unter seinen immer härter und an Geschwindigkeit zunehmenden Bewegungen, während Steves Körper sich ihm entgegenschob, nach Erlösung flehend. Mit einem angestrengten Keuchen kniff Bucky die Augen zusammen. Seine Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in Steves Hüfte. Er stieß noch einmal in ihn, zweimal, bevor sein gesamter Körper sich anspannte.

Kurz verharrte Bucky in dieser Position, hielt Steve an sich gepresst, und gab sich vollständig den über ihm hereinbrechenden Gefühlen hin. Steve konnte fühlen wie seine eigene Erektion bei dem sich bietenden Bild vor Verlangen zuckte. Rasch stützte er sich auf seine Ellbogen und küsste die von einem feuchten Schimmer überzogenen Schultern. Mit der Nase fuhr er den Hals hinauf, roch den Schweiß und fühlte die Erregung, die durch seine Adern pulsierte.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich dich auch noch nehme?“ Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Buckys Ohr.

Buckys Atem ging noch immer schwer. Er versuchte sich zu sammeln, schluckte einmal, bevor er knapp nickte und sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss aus Steve zurückzog. Die plötzlich Leere ließ Steve bedauernd aufseufzen. Schwerfällig hievte Bucky sich von ihm herunter und legte sich neben ihm auf den Bauch.

Steve hangelte über ihn hinweg nach dem Fläschchen. Sorgfältig verteilte er das Öl auf seinem eigenen Glied, bevor er sich Bucky widmete und den ersten Finger in ihn gleiten ließ.

„Ist okay“, kam es von Bucky. „Nimm genug Öl, dann geht das.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Steve zweifelnd.

„Ja.“ Bucky stützte sich leicht auf und schaute über die Schulter zu ihm. „Aber mach langsam, okay? Ist schließlich irgendwie mein erstes Mal.“ Er grinste Steve an.

Steve beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf sein hervorstehendes Schulterblatt, während er die störende Hose noch ein Stück weiter nach unten schob und mehr Öl auf ihnen beiden verteilte. Bucky griff hinter sich, als Steve sich auf ihn legte, und fasste nach dessen Oberschenkel. Vorsichtig versuchte Steve in ihn einzudringen. Er spürte den zähen Widerstand des Muskels und er konnte hören, wie Bucky zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Luft einsog, als er den Druck immer weiter erhöhen musste, um hindurchzukommen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, hielt Steve für ein paar Sekunden inne, gab Bucky einen Moment der Gewöhnung. Doch das Ziehen in Steves Unterleib nahm ununterbrochen zu, angefeuert durch die Enge des sich immer wieder leicht zusammenziehenden Muskels und so begann er sich schon bald langsam aber stetig tiefer zu schieben. Alles in ihm gierte nach dem ersten Stoß und ein tiefes, animalisches Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle, als er dem Sehnen endlich nachgeben konnte. Er legte einen Arm unter Buckys Brust, presste ihn an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den kurzen, nassen Haaren in seinem Nacken. Seine Stöße wurden schon bald abgehakter und dann überkam ihn der Orgasmus so plötzlich, dass er überrascht aufschrie. Lodernd heiß riss er sein gesamtes Inneres mit sich und er bewegte sich weiter, bemüht, ihn nicht abrechen zu lassen, bis die Wellen endgültig auf ihn niederstürzten und ihn unter ihrer wohlig kribbelnden Wärme vergruben. Mit einem erschöpften Lächeln sank er auf Bucky hinab.

„Langsam“, presste dieser hervor. „Ich hatte langsam gesagt.“

„‘tschuldige“, nuschelte Steve. Müde lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Buckys Schulter. „Es war einfach…“ Er rang nach dem richtigen Wort. „… überwältigend.“

Zärtlich streichelte Bucky ihm durchs Haar. „Ich muss mich mal umdrehen.“

Steve brummte unwillig.

„Lässt du mich?“ Ein drängender Ton hatte sich in Buckys Stimme geschlichen. „Bitte.“

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Steve sich neben ihn fallen.

„Danke“, sagte Bucky leise und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er legte eine Hand an Steves Wange und suchte seinen Blick.

„Alles gut?“, fragte Steve und drückte einen Kuss in die Handfläche.

„Ja und nein“, entgegnete Bucky abwesend.

„Tat es weh?“

Der Anflug eines anzüglichen Grinsens war auf Buckys Gesicht zu erkennen. „Ein wenig. Aber Überwältigung akzeptiere ich mal als Entschuldigung.“

„Das war es wirklich.“ Steve lehnte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du hast dich so anders angefühlt.“

„Du auch“, sagte Bucky. Seine Miene wurde wieder nachdenklich. „Dich währenddessen nicht anschauen zu können, war daher ein komisches Gefühl.“

Überrascht hob Steve die Brauen. „Warum?“

„Das hat sich alles so anders angefühlt, dass ich mich immer wieder daran erinnern musste, dass gerade kein fremder Mann auf mir liegt“, gestand Bucky.

Steves Magen zog sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. „Oh.“

„Aber du bist kein Fremder“, beruhigte Bucky ihn sogleich. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln strich er über Steves Stirn, malte seine Brauen und die geröteten Lippen mit dem Daumen nach. „Du bist Steve und du fühlst dich immer noch verdammt gut in mir an. Man könnte fast sagen _überwältigend_.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Beim nächsten Mal möchte ich dich nur dabei sehen.“

„Kein Problem“, versicherte Steve.

Bucky küsste ihn noch einmal, dann stieß er genervt die Luft aus und setzte sich auf. „Ich muss aus dieser Hose raus“, erklärte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Steves Richtung. „Die stört mich schon die ganze Zeit.“ Er schnürte seine Stiefel auf und zog sie sich von den Füßen. Steve beobachtete ihn dabei.

Das kleine Lächeln, was bis eben noch seine Lippen umspielt hatte, war von einer Sekunde auf die andere einem ernsten und nachdenklichen Ausdruck gewichen. Der Blick der grau-blauen Augen war konzentriert, fast schon hart, und die Art, wie er sich mit raschen Griffen aus den Resten seiner Uniform schälte, ließ keinen Zweifel an der tagtäglichen Routine seines Tuns aufkommen. Ein halbes Jahr an der Front hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, Bucky war ein Soldat geworden. Sergeant James Barnes, so wie sie es sich immer ausgemalt hatten. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte Bucky in keiner Weise stolz oder glücklich in seiner neuen Rolle. Hatte er Bucky in den letzten Tagen nur ein einziges Mal befreit lachen hören? Und das Leuchten, was sich jedes Mal in seine Augen schlich, wenn er lächelte, war es eben da gewesen? Steve konnte sich nicht daran erinnern und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn schlucken.

Er hatte über die Köpfe der ihn umringenden Soldaten hinweg gesehen, wie Bucky vorhin von einer Krankenschwester fortgebracht worden war. Erst in diesem Moment war ihm aufgefallen, wie erschöpft Bucky ausgesehen hatte. Während ihres Marschs hatte er Steve immer wieder versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge. Ein paar Kratzer, zu wenig Schlaf, mehr nicht, hatte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung gesagt und tatsächlich hatte er das stramme Tempo bis zum Ende durchgehalten.

Wie viel Kraft ihn der Rückweg gekostet haben musste, war Steve erst klar geworden, als er ihn mit vor Erschöpfung zusammengefallenen Schultern neben der Krankenschwester gesehen hatte. Die Haut bleich und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen, war er langsam zum Lazarettzelt geführt worden und Steve schalt sich dafür, dass er nicht mehr Rücksicht genommen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre das Bucky auch gar nicht recht gewesen. Er selbst hatte die müden Soldaten immer wieder angetrieben und war stets mit gutem Beispiel vorangeschritten, ununterbrochen an Steves Seite.

Trotzdem hatten sie kaum miteinander reden können und wenn, war es in ihren Gesprächen meist um Steves Transformation gegangen. Fragen zu seiner Gefangenschaft hatte Bucky nur knapp beantwortet, um dann gleich das Thema zu wechseln, und Steve hatte es aufgrund der vielen neugierigen Ohren um sie herum akzeptiert. Doch das Bild von Bucky, gefesselt und vor sich hin lallend auf dieser Liege, umringt von irgendwelchen Geräten und Werkzeugen, ließ ihn nicht los. Die Art, wie er hinter ihm durch die Gänge gestolpert war, oft mehr fallend als laufend, völlig ausgelaugt von den Experimenten, die Hydra in diesem Raum seit Wochen an ihm vorgenommen hatte. Bucky hatte es ‚Experimente‘ genannt, ohne genauer zu beschreiben, wie diese ausgesehen hatten. Die Szenerien, die Steves Fantasie sich daraufhin zusammensponn, waren am Ende an Brutalität nicht mehr zu überbieten gewesen und nun, da er gesehen hatte, wie es tatsächlich um Buckys Verfassung stand, schienen seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen Wahrheit zu werden.

Wie hatte er auch glauben können, dass die Gefangenschaft spurlos an Bucky abgeperlt war?

Er sah Bucky wieder vor sich, gefesselt auf dieser Liege, erinnerte sich an die Sekunden, in denen er ihn nicht erkannt hatte. _‚Sergeant Barnes… 32557038…‘_

Name und Nummer… Daran sollten sie sich festhalten, sobald sie an den Punkt kamen, an dem sie aufgeben und reden wollten. Es war das letzte Hilfsmittel, was sie ihnen in der Ausbildung mitgegeben hatten, falls sie in feindliche Gefangenschaft gerieten und gefoltert wurden.  Das letzte Hilfsmittel, wenn sie kurz davor waren, einen zu brechen... Steves Magen ballte sich zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammen.

„Haben sie eigentlich noch irgendetwas entdeckt?“, fragte er, während er ängstlich Buckys nackten Körper musterte, nach irgendwelchen Spuren der Gefangennahme suchend, die ihm bisher entgangen waren.

„Nein“, entgegnete Bucky und legte sich wieder neben ihn. „Sie haben mir Blut abgenommen, um es zu überprüfen, und sobald es mir schlechter geht oder mir sonst etwas an meinem Körper auffällt, habe ich sofort Bericht zu erstatten. Mehr nicht.“

„Okay.“ Steve nickte leicht. „Und dir geht es wirklich gut? Du spürst nichts?“ Vorsichtig berührte er die Schramme unter Buckys linkem Auge. Die Haut darunter war noch immer bläulich verfärbt. Die letzten Spuren eines Schlages, der so hart gewesen sein musste, dass die Haut unter ihm aufgeplatzt war. Wütend presste Steve die Lippen zusammen.

„Nichts“, versprach Bucky. Behutsam griff er nach Steves Hand und schob ihre Finger ineinander. „Überraschenderweise fühle ich mich gerade sogar vitaler als sonst.“

„Könnte das nicht auch eine Nachwirkung von Zolas Experimenten sein? Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was genau er an dir testen wollte“, gab Steve zu bedenken. „Du solltest es auf jeden Fall melden.“

„Ich soll Colonel Phillips morgen melden, dass ich mich so gesund und kräftig wie seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr fühle?“, fragte Bucky grinsend.

„Ja“, beharrte Steve. „Sicher ist sicher.“

„Es wird ihn bestimmt freuen zu hören, dass Captain America so eine anregende Wirkung auf mich hat. Oder ihn bis in seine Grundfesten erschüttern.“ Buckys Augen blitzten auf und er schnappte spielerisch nach Steves Kinn, der rasch seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Idiot“, murrte er und boxte Bucky gegen die Brust. Lachend rieb Bucky sich über die schmerzende Stelle. „Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich darüber lustig zu machen.“

„Tut mir leid.“ Bucky schluckte sein Lachen hinunter und führte Steves Finger an seine Lippen. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht es wirklich gut. Was auch immer die mit mir machen wollten, es hat offenbar nicht funktioniert.“ Gedankenverloren ließ Bucky seinen Blick über Steves Gesicht gleiten. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Steve“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Und gleichzeitig wünschte ich, du hättest es nie geschafft, einen Weg hierher zu finden.“

Ein ablehnender Ausdruck trat in Steves Augen. „Warum?“, fragte er. Harsch entzog er Bucky seine Finger und setzte sich auf. „Weil das tanzende Showäffchen nicht mutig genug für den Krieg ist? Ich befreie dich und deine Leute alleine aus den Klauen von Hydra und trotzdem zweifelst du noch immer an meiner Fähigkeit als Soldat. Aber ich bin keine 4F mehr, du kannst gerne in meiner Akte nachschauen. 1A! Ich stehe dir inzwischen in nichts mehr nach.“

Bucky wartete geduldig, bis Steve geendet hatte, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und bedächtig zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Weißt du, als du es noch warst, konnte ich mir einer Sache immer hundertprozentig sicher sein: Du bist zu Hause und damit in Sicherheit. Du hättest dich in irgendeiner Fabrik gelangweilt und nach meiner Rückkehr hättest du mich diesen riesigen Berg angesammelten Frusts sicherlich wochenlang spüren lassen, aber du wärst am Leben gewesen. Meine größte Sorge dich betreffend war bis vor ein paar Tagen, dass du dich mal wieder mit dem Falschen in irgendeinem Hinterhof anlegst. Aber was sind ein paar Raufereien gegen Trommelfeuer und Fliegerangriffe? Gegen Granaten, die dir die Arme und Beine abreißen? Gegen ein Gefangenenlager von Hydra, was du im Alleingang stürmst? Du hast die Fähigkeiten, natürlich hast du sie, aber sie haben dich an den letzten Ort geführt, an dem ich dich jemals sehen wollte. Denn jetzt werde ich jedes Mal Angst haben, wenn ich dich dort draußen weiß. Und diese Angst hätte ich gerne niemals kennengelernt.“

Bestürzt sah Steve ihn an. Er wollte etwas sagen, ihm fiel aber nichts ein und gleichzeitig zu viel, und so blieb er lieber stumm und lauschte weiter Buckys Worten.

„Das hier ist Krieg“, sagte Bucky leise. „Ich weiß, du kannst den Satz nicht mehr hören, aber verdammt, Steve, dass da draußen ist ein richtig beschissener Krieg. In den Schützengräben gibt es keine Helden, niemand siegt oder stirbt glorreich, und wenn du den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht über deine toten Kameraden und durch blutgefüllte Pfützen gekrochen bist, weißt du irgendwann noch nicht einmal mehr, ob du überhaupt noch ein Mensch bist.“

Steve schluckte schwer. Sacht zog er Bucky in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. „Du bist ein Mensch und du wirst es immer sein. Kein Krieg kann dir das nehmen.“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Steve“, wisperte Bucky gegen seinen Hals, „du hast ja keine Ahnung. Du bist vielleicht nicht feige, aber ich bin es. Wenn ich jetzt sofort durch irgendein Wunder in Brooklyn sein könnte, dem Brooklyn, wo du unbedingt weg wolltest, ich würde es tun. Mein Gott, ich würde es tatsächlich tun.“

In einer hilflosen Geste strich Steve über seinen Rücken. „Du kommst gerade erst aus der Gefangenschaft. Da sind solche Gedanken sicher vollkommen normal. Ruh dich aus, iss dich satt und du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus.“

Ein freudloses Lächeln verzog Buckys Lippen. „Sind das die Motivationsreden, die sie Captain America für demoralisierte Soldaten an der Front beigebracht haben?“

Steve sank leicht in sich zusammen. „Entschuldige, du sagst mir sowas und mir fällt nichts Besseres ein als dumme Floskeln.“

„Schon gut.“ Bucky löste sich wieder von ihm und klopfte Steve ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Du hast schließlich Recht. Die letzten Wochen waren zwar anstrengend, aber nichts, was man mit ein paar Stunden Schlaf nicht wieder hinbekommen würde.“

„Hör auf damit“, bat Steve. „Ich habe nicht Recht. Das, was du in den letzten Monaten erlebt hast, und gerade in den letzten Wochen, muss furchtbar gewesen sein.“

„Es ist dasselbe, was alle hier erlebt haben.“

„Ein vernichtender Angriff von Hydra, Arbeitslager, Isolationshaft, Folter, Experimente?“, zählte Steve auf.

Bucky wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab. Traurig betrachtete Steve seine verschlossene Miene.

„Möchtest du über das reden, was du erlebt hast?“, fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. „Ich bemühe mich auch darum, nichts Dummes zu sagen.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Versprochen!“

Belustigt stieß Bucky die Luft aus. „Wäre das erste Mal“, meinte er und versetzte Steve einen Stoß. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. Unruhig rieb er mit dem Daumen über seine Handfläche, als müsse er sie von Schmutz befreien. „Das Trommelfeuer ist am schlimmsten“, begann er schließlich. „Einmal ging es über den ganzen Tag. Dazu Fliegerangriffe… Wir konnten nichts anderes machen, als uns in den Schützengräben zu verschanzen und auszuharren. In diesen Momenten sind deine Fähigkeiten, dein Mut vollkommen egal. Entweder du hast Glück oder du hast es eben nicht. Dazwischen gibt es nichts.“ Angestrengt runzelte er die Stirn. „Der Lärm, gepaart mit dieser verdammten Hilflosigkeit, das kann einen verrückt werden lassen. Der Soldat neben mir ist irgendwann einfach aufgesprungen und losgerannt. Einfach so! Wir haben noch versucht ihn festzuhalten, aber es ging zu schnell. Wir hatten keine Chance.“ Mit verzweifeltem Blick sah Bucky auf. „Als der Angriff endlich vorbei war, bin ich zu ihm, um ihm seine Marke abzunehmen. Sein Name war Charles Thompson. Er ist gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt geworden. Neunzehn, Steve! Und weißt du, was einer der Männer sagte, nachdem er aufgesprungen war? _Endlich!_ “ Die Erinnerung ließ Bucky noch immer fassungslos den Kopf schütteln. „Endlich… Endlich ist dieser neunzehnjährige Junge von einer Granate zerfetzt worden und stört uns nicht mehr mit seinem Geheul und Geschrei. Und das schlimmste ist, hätten wir die Szene im Kino gesehen, wir hätten dasselbe gedacht.“

„Aber in der Realität war es anders. Du hast versucht ihn zu retten“, erinnerte Steve ihn. „Was zählen da schon die dummen Sprüche von kleinen Jungs?“

„Es ist noch nicht sehr lange her, dass wir genau so geredet haben“, entgegnete Bucky. „Wir hatten so verdammt falsche Vorstellungen. Und dann auch noch Hydra. Ich…“ Bucky brach ab.

„Was ist mit Hydra? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“, drängte Steve.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Also, ich weiß natürlich, was ich gesehen habe, aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht.“ Eine kleine Falte hatte sich zwischen Buckys Brauen gebildet. „Ihr Angriff kam plötzlich. Mitten in der Nacht fielen sie über uns her. Es waren viele, mehr als wir und uns war schon bald klar, dass wir die Stellung ohne Unterstützung nicht halten konnten. Aber davon abgesehen, dass wir sicher waren, die Nacht nicht zu überleben, war alles wie immer. Bis dieser Panzer kam… Er schoss nicht mit normaler Munition, sondern mit… mit so blauen Strahlen. Ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen. Und die Soldaten, die von diesen Strahlen getroffen wurden… Sie verschwanden einfach. Keine Leichen, nichts. Einfach weg.“ Bucky schaute Steve an und hob die Schultern, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er da gerade erzählte. „Er schoss zuerst nur auf die Nazis, deshalb dachten wir im ersten Moment, er wäre auf unserer Seite. Die lang ersehnte Rettung durch irgendeine neue Wunderwaffe, deren Entwicklung uns unwichtigem Fußvolk vorenthalten worden war. Es hat keine Minute gedauert, bis wir unseren Irrtum bemerkt haben und dann sind wir einfach nur noch gerannt, direkt in die Arme der wartenden Infanterie.“

„Und dann haben sie euch gefangen genommen und in dieses Lager gebracht.“

Bucky nickte. „Die, die noch von uns übrig waren. Viele waren es ja nicht mehr…“ Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

Bekümmert streckte Steve seine Hand aus und streichelte über Buckys Unterarm, den er irgendwann haltsuchend um seine angezogenen Beine geschlungen hatte. „Wie ging es weiter?“

„Wir wurden in diese Zellen gesperrt, aus denen du die anderen befreit hast. Und dann mussten wir arbeiten. Es gab zwei Schichten, eine Tag- und eine Nachtschicht, wenn die eine Gruppe schlafen kam, musste die andere raus, gegessen wurde auf dem Weg zur Halle. Wir wurden davor und danach jedes Mal durchsucht und gezählt. Wenn etwas gefunden wurde, wurde derjenige entweder direkt getötet oder weggebracht. Keiner dieser Männer kam jemals wieder.“

„Wahrscheinlich wurde mit ihnen das gleiche gemacht, wie mit dir“, vermutete Steve.

„Wahrscheinlich.“

„Warum haben sie dich ausgewählt?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gestand Bucky. „Ich und die anderen haben bald verstanden, dass wir nicht nur für den Bau eines neuen Flugzeugtyps eingesetzt wurden, sondern für den einer gefährlichen Waffe, die Hydra offenbar so schnell wie möglich fertigstellen wollte. Also haben wir angefangen, Teile zu beschädigen oder zu manipulieren. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, eher Jungenstreiche, die meist schon nach kurzer Zeit entdeckt wurden. Dann durften wir reparieren, was wir eine Stunde zuvor noch selbst zerstört hatten. Großen Schaden haben wir also nicht angerichtet, aber wenigstens konnten wir die Arbeiten dadurch etwas verzögern. Vielleicht haben sie von der Sabotage erfahren und herausgefunden, dass ich den Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte. Aber es waren vorher auch schon welche ohne ersichtlichen Grund geholt worden, also keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls weckten sie mich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, rissen mich zu viert aus der Zelle raus und brachten mich ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in einen winzigen, leeren Raum.“

„Haben sie dich verhört?“, fragte Steve. „Zu amerikanischen Stellungen oder Waffen oder sowas?“

„Das hatte ich auch erwartet. In der Ausbildung hatten sie uns darauf vorbereitet, dass uns das bei einer Gefangennahme passieren würde, aber nichts. Keine einzige Frage. Jedenfalls nicht den Krieg betreffend. Es ging immer nur um die Experimente. Sie haben mir Sachen gespritzt und mich mit so einer seltsamen Maschine bestrahlt. Danach musste ich dann Übungen machen, mit denen sie wahrscheinlich die Wirkung getestet haben.“

„Was waren das für Experimente? Und was für Übungen musstest du machen?“

„Nicht so wichtig“, winkte Bucky ab. „Es war alles soweit okay, aushaltbar. Ich meine, ich lebe noch und habe keine Schäden davongetragen, mehr ist nicht wichtig.“

„Buck?“ Steve verstärkte seinen Griff um Buckys Arm. „Sag es mir. Bitte!“

Langsam wandte Bucky ihm den Blick zu. „Warum?“

„Haben sie dich…“ Nur mit Mühe brachte Steve seine Frage hervor, zu viel Angst hatte er vor der Antwort. Auch wenn er kaum glauben konnte, dass sie schlimmer ausfallen würde als die Bilder in seinem Kopf. „Haben sie dich gefoltert?“

„Nicht so wie du denkst.“

„Was soll das heißen? Hattest du Schmerzen?“

„Manchmal. Aber es war okay.“

„Du warst völlig weggetreten, als ich dich auf dieser Liege gefunden habe“, begehrte Steve wütend auf. „Im ersten Moment hast du überhaupt nicht auf mich reagiert. Also hör auf mir zu sagen, dass es in irgendeiner Weise _okay_ war.“

„Was bringt es dir, wenn ich dir die Schmerzen beschreibe und wie sie mir zugefügt wurden?“, fragte Bucky. Mit einem Mal wirkte er wieder unglaublich erschöpft. „Damit konnte ich umgehen. Schlimmer war die Isolation, dass sie mich weggesperrt haben in diese Zelle, kein Fenster, keine Uhr, nichts, außer einer Metalltür und grauen, feuchten Wänden und Licht, was sie nach Lust und Laune an- und ausgeschaltet haben. Es gab kein System! Nichts! Manchmal brachten sie mir Essen und Trinken und manchmal nicht. Abgesehen von den Experimenten redete niemand mit mir. Ab und zu hörte ich Schritte vor der Tür oder Schreie, aber ansonsten war da einfach nur dieses verdammte Nichts!“ Buckys Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest hatte er seine Finger in seinen Arm gekrallt. Er schien es gar nicht zu merken. Sein Blick ging ins Leere. „Es klingt absurd, oder? Statt froh zu sein, dass sie mich nicht gefoltert haben, um irgendwelche Informationen aus mir herauszupressen, jammere ich darüber, dass sie mich allein gelassen haben. Aber darauf hatten sie uns nicht eingestellt. Sie hatten uns Foltermethoden genannt, mögliche Antworten, um den Feind zufriedenzustellen, auf all das habe ich mich innerlich vorbereitet, als sie mich von den anderen weggeholt haben. Nur auf die Einsamkeit nicht. Auf diese verdammte Stille, auf…“ Bucky verstummte.

„Das klingt nicht absurd“, sagte Steve. Seine Stimme war belegt und er schluckte schwer gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an.

Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch da lehnte Bucky sich plötzlich vor und küsste ihn. Erst war es nur eine flüchtige Berührung, doch dann hockte er sich auf, legte seine Hand auf Steves Hinterkopf und zog ihn tiefer in diesen Kuss. Ein schmerzlich, verzweifeltes Seufzen entkam Buckys Lippen, doch statt von Steve abzulassen, sank er über ihn. Gemeinsam glitten sie zurück auf den Boden, die Lippen keinen Augenblick voneinander getrennt. Steve legte seine Arme um Bucky und presste ihn gegen sich. Er konnte Buckys Herz spüren, wie es schnell und heftig durch seinen Körper schlug, seine warme, wunderbare Haut, jeden Atemzug, der seinen Brustkorb hob und senkte, und endlich verschwand diese Angst, die wie ein spitzer Pfeil in Steve gesteckt hatte, seit Peggy ihm von dem Angriff auf die 107te erzählt hatte. _‚Der Name kommt mir vertraut vor…‘_

Auf einmal verstand er, warum Bucky ihn nicht hier haben wollte, warum er Angst haben würde, wenn er Steve dort draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld wusste. Ihm würde es mit Bucky nicht anders gehen.

„Ich bin so dumm gewesen“, wisperte er gegen Buckys Lippen.

„Wir beide“, entgegnete Bucky leise und fügte dann hinzu: „Wir alle.“

Er drückte Steve einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor er wieder etwas von ihm herunterrutschte, den Kopf an Steves Schulter gelehnt. Sanft ließ Steve seine Finger über Buckys Arm kreisen, der quer über seiner Brust lag, während er zur Zeltdecke sah.

„Das Öl sollte übrigens mein Wiederkommensgeschenk an dich werden“, sagte Bucky nach einer Weile und riss Steve damit aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Er sah zu dem kleinen Fläschchen hinüber. „Woher hast du es?“

„Aus einem Bordell“, gestand Bucky mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Du warst in einem Bordell?!“, fragte Steve in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Ekel und Faszination.

„Wir wollten unseren ersten Fronteinsatz feiern und da hat einer der Männer das Bordell vorgeschlagen.“

„Und wie war das so?“

Bucky zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nett.“

„Nett?“

„Und teuer! Gott, wir haben in der Nacht fast unseren gesamten Monatssold auf den Kopf gehauen.“ Die Erinnerung ließ Bucky schmunzeln.

„Hast du auch mit einer der Frauen…?“ Unbehaglich brach Steve ab.

„Wofür geht man wohl sonst in so einen Schuppen? Obwohl… Es wäre interessant zu beobachten, was du an so einem Ort machen würdest“, neckte Bucky ihn.

„Das wäre nichts für mich“, entgegnete Steve kühl.

„Natürlich, zu viele schöne, dich begehrende Frauen auf einem Fleck. Das altbekannte Problem…“ Mit blitzenden Augen schaute Bucky zu ihm auf. „Jedenfalls bin ich ja erst durch das Mädchen auf das Öl aufmerksam geworden. Sie haben es dort an sich selbst benutzt.“

„Und dann hast du es ihr geklaut?“

„Es ist mir beim Anziehen wohl ganz aus Versehen in die Hosentasche gerutscht…“

„Du wolltest mir also Öl schenken, was du aus einem Bordell geklaut hast“, fasste Steve zusammen.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich es dir vorhin bereits geschenkt. Und es hat dir gefallen“, grinste Bucky. „Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege.“

Steves Wangen röteten sich leicht.

„Reicht als Dankeschön“, kommentierte Bucky.

Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, um Steve erneut zu küssen, als eine Gruppe von Soldaten laut lachend am Zelteingang vorbeilief. Sofort hielten die Beiden inne und lauschten, doch die Gruppe war schon wieder dabei, sich von ihnen zu entfernen. Erleichtert atmete Steve auf.

„Ich sollte gehen, offenbar ist bereits Sperrstunde“, entschied Bucky und griff nach seinem Hemd.

„Ist wohl besser“, stimme Steve zu. Er stand auf und begann, seine verstreuten Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns den Jungs morgen Abend anschließen?“, schlug Bucky vor, während er seine Schuhe zuband. „Sex ist gut, aber ich könnte auch noch einen Schnaps vertragen. Oder zwei.“

„Können wir gerne machen. Ich warne dich aber schon mal vor, bisher war das Showgirl in Strumpfhosen unter den Soldaten nicht unbedingt beliebt“, sagte Steve missmutig.

Kritisch ließ Bucky seinen Blick über ihn schweifen. „Ja, als Showgirl würde ich dir auch nur eine zwei von zehn geben. Zu heiße Mittänzerinnen ausgesucht, die obendrein noch Brüste haben… Anfängerfehler!“, entgegnete er entschuldigend, bevor er Steve in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Gut, dass du jetzt Captain America bist. Um den werden sie sich nämlich alle reißen. Ich möchte allerdings vermerkt haben, dass ich dich zuerst entdeckt habe.“

„Vermerkt.“

„Gut.“ Bucky klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen?“

„Wir sehen uns morgen“, bestätigte Steve mit einem Nicken.

„Stell bis dahin nichts Dummes an“, bat Bucky, während er den Zelteingang öffnete.

„Geht doch gar nicht“, antworte Steve mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Du nimmst ja alle Dummheit mit.“

Überrascht hielt Bucky inne, als er die Worte erkannte. „Du bist ein Idiot“, entgegnete er schließlich und grinste Steve über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Trottel!“

„Schlaf trotzdem gut.“ Mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern zog Bucky die letzte Schlaufe auf, schlug die Plane beiseite und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

 

 

***

 

 


End file.
